1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a gate driver and a display apparatus having the gate driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display, an electrowetting display device, an electrophoretic display device, a nanocrystal display, etc., have been developed.
In general, the display device includes a plurality of pixels that displays an image, a gate driver that applies gate signals to the pixels, and a data driver that applies data voltages to the pixels. The pixels receive the data voltages in response to the gate signals and display the image corresponding to the data voltages. The gate driver includes a line part that receives control signals and a shift register that sequentially generates the gate signals in response to the control signals.